The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device including an image display portion using a sheet-like anisotropic scattering member.
A reflection type image display portion is known which displays thereon an image by controlling a reflectivity of an outside light. For example, a reflection type liquid crystal display panel includes a reflective electrode which reflects an outside light. Thus, the reflection type liquid crystal display panel displays thereon an image by controlling the reflectivity of the outside light through a liquid crystal material layer. Since a display device including the reflection type image display portion displays thereon an image by utilizing the outside light, it is possible to attain the low power consumption, the thinning, and the weight saving. For this reason, the display device including the reflection type image display portion, for example, is utilized for a mobile terminal.
In the display device including the reflection type image display portion, scattering characteristics of the light in a display area of the image display portion are given an angle dependency, whereby a reflectivity for a predetermined observation position is increased, thereby making it possible to compensate for visibility reduction due to reflectivity reduction following the color displaying. In addition, an image can be prevented from being observed from a place out of the predetermined observation position. An anisotropic scattering member, which is used for view angle control or the like for the display device, and in which areas different in refractive index from one another are disposed in a mixture style, for example, is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2000-297110 and 2008-239757.